Many large industrial manufacturers use mechanical grapples or grabbers to hoist and transport an object of manufacture from one location to another. Typically, these scenarios may be encountered in a shop floor having assembly lines. Previously known grabbers required operating personnel to adjust arms of the grabbers such that the arms surrounded the object prior to hoisting the object. Further, in order to release and position the object at a required location, the arms of the grabber would have to be spread wide open by the operating personnel. Therefore, the activity of adjusting arms of the grabber may be repetitive each time the grabber is used in hoisting and transporting objects to a new location. Repetitive adjustment to the arms for sequentially grabbing and releasing the object entails manual effort and hence, is labor intensive.
Many conventional grabbers employ hydraulic or electrohydraulic systems to automate the opening and closing of the arms and overcome the manual intervention in positioning the arms, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,319 ('319 patent) relates to a grapple attachment for use with a drill pipe. The grapple attachment disclosed in the '319 patent includes hydraulic pistons to actuate claws between an open position and a closed position. However, these hydraulic or electrohydraulic systems may be expensive and may be subject to frequent maintenance especially if the grabber is used frequently. Thus, a cost-effective system, devoid of manual intervention, is required to adjust and maintain the arms sequentially between the grabbing and releasing positions so that the grabber may hoist and transport the objects from one location to another.